


A Tangled Fairy Tail

by Morissane



Category: Fairy Tail, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morissane/pseuds/Morissane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of all, well! I'm nervous. I really hope I can entertain you all. I must thank all the gajevy's writers for giving me strength - even without knowing - to keep on writing my stuff. But, this is the first time I publish one of my writings. I hope you like it!<br/>OBS: This chapter has Lily and Gajeel as the storytellers:<br/>Gajeel is in bold and Lily is more polite, as you may see.<br/>Levy's hair is a silvery blue on this fanfiction, so that it resembles stars.<br/>Obs².: I posted it originally in Fanfiction.<br/>I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

_**** A Tangled Fairy Tale ** ** _

**This is the story of how I died.**

**Gihi**.

**Don't worry, this is actually a very nicer story and the truth is, it isn't even mine.**

Actually, this is the story of a girl named Levy, and it starts _with the stars_.

Once upon a time, a single star fell from the heavens. And from this star grew a magic, silvery glowing runes made of crystal. Those runes had the ability to heal the sick and injured when read. A mage called Minerva was the one who found this incredible power and used it to keep herself everlasting, selfishly keeping it to herself instead of sharing it to the world. Well, centuries passed, and there grew a kingdom.

In the century our story takes lead, the kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen.  
The Queen was a red haired beauty, known for her temper and very... _Found_ of swords and steel. She made sure the Kingdom was safe from other countries' bloodlust and from evil magic. For that, she counted on her army and on Magic Guilds officialized by her own hands.  
The King was a gentle and soft hearted man, the one that provided happiness to his people, listening in person to their claimings, which made him very loved. The only unusual thing that marked His Grace was the blue hair, due to his lineage.

And that he was, as well as everyone else of his kin -

**A freakin' bookworm.**

Now that's mean!

**No, it's the truth.**

_As I was saying_ , very passionate readers – maybe because they were Script Mages, and their blood was unique on carrying this power...

**Tch, leave that for later.**

_As you wish_! Back to the story.

Well, one day, when the Queen of the Starlight Kingdom was pregnant of their second heir, she fell ill. Then the King heard of the runes magical powers, so he sent many of his soldiers to retrieve this power and, alas, they managed to find it. The soldiers rushed back to the castle with the healing runes, the King creating a healing potion out of them to heal the Queen. She was saved and, a few months later, a beautiful little girl was born. She was named Levy and she had the most beautiful silvery-blue hair that ever existed...

To celebrate her birth, the King and Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky. And for that one moment, everything was perfect.

**And then that moment ended.**

**Minerva broke into the castle, stole the child and just like that - gone.**

The whole kingdom searched for their precious princess, but all was in vain. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Minerva raised the child as her own. She had found her "new" healing magic runes, but, this time, she was determined to keep its power hidden.

_-" Why can't I go outside?- wondered a tiny little girl to her mother._

_\- The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with horrible, selfish people. You must stay here, where you're safe. Do you understand, sweetheart?- retorted the woman, caressing the child's hair._

_\- Yes, mommy."_

**But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. Each year, on her birthday, the King and Queen released thousands of lanterns into the sky, in hope that one day, their lost princess would return.**

– **-**

 


	2. A Tangled Fairy Tail - Hair of Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( I do not own Fairy Tail nor Tangled ! All rights to their respective owners. )  
> Here it comes our heroin! I want to make something clear here so that you don't get confused. Levy here has a hair that resembles Starlight other than Sunlight.   
> Here is the color I have in mind:  
> http://www.naba.org/chapters/nabambc/species-data/Glaucopsyche-lygdamus-photo-10.jpg?ver=0008
> 
> When I get to buy my graphic tablet, I may draw her. What do you think?  
> (I do not own the photo's rights either.)

  
_**-**_ _ **Oh, godness.**_ Well, I guess Lily's not hiding out over here... - Levy said, trying to deceive the little animal hidden by the window. Feeling proud of herself, he let out a silly snigger – yes, cats can snigger – and the girl found him.

\- HA! I GOT YOU!- Lily hissed - Now I'm in 22. How about the first that reaches the forty five wins?

Her friend semi-closed his eyes in clear disapproval.

\- I'm tired, Levy.

\- Well, you said you did not want to play “Which-Acient- Language-Is-That”.   
  
Not a very popular game because, you know, _Levy_ made up the game and Lily wasn't exactly fluent _in over 10 languages_.

An annoyed black tail moved from one side to other, impacient.

\- You don't know how to have fun!

\- You're a freak.

\- And you are a talking cat!

\- And _this_ is not exactly a good argument. We live in a magic forest, you know?

Levy rolled her eyes and sunk on her tiny beanbag, that was orange, as well as a lot of her furniture and clothing. She already run out of reading options – a disturbing fact, when you have over 350 books on your home – and was too tired to practice Magic. She was out of blue paint, which meant she could not complete the latest painting on the wall, and with no oil, her canvas would remain untouched.

She also already had a snack and, soon, she knew her mom would scream down on the grass to lift her up. Combing her hair was also not an option; she would be out of energy too soon. “ _My hair sure takes a lot of stamina out of me.”_ she thought, sighing heavily.  
  
\- Anyway, I am fatigued. Make up something better.

\- Better? You're also tired of my "Quote-From-Who” game! This was my masterpiece.- She muttered under her breath.

\- More like "Masterdefeat".  
  
\- Well, _Mr. Party Animal_ , you tell me "how-to-fun" then! You never give suggestions.

\- I'm your cat, you should do the enternainment. But I have a few ideas of my own.

 He purred, licking his paw, while the silvery-bluehead pouted.

\- What do you suggest then, by Merlin's beard!- Levy pulled her hair in front of her face in despair.

Then Lily smirked evilly.

\- I thought you were never going to ask.

And gave her _that_ look.

\- No.- Levy whispered, fearing the result.

That kind that suggested that stealing chocolate from the kitchen.

-No, Lily! - her voice went up some octaves. Lily got on his belly, acting cute.

That look that said “Making pies at midnight is great!”.

\- **_Pantherlily_**!- she warned.

\- Let's- 

Levy groaned and didn't let him finish the sentence, covering her brown eyes with her hair.

“ _Let's go outside_.”, the cat's cute eyes said.

\- No no no no! Mother wouldn't approve. You know that! - Levy gripped her hair so tightly that her knuckles went white.

The last time she _**mentioned**_ running through the grass – when she was eight – her mother _**slaped**_ her. Yes, madam Minerva was mean, but still it took a lot to make her use that kind of violence. Tears would come back to her face every time she thought of it.

Lily took her out of her train of thoughts with his loud-spoiled-cat meowning.

\- But you will be eighteen in two days! She can't order you around like that anymore. Eighteen is the legal age here in the Starlight Kingdom and _you know it._

Her catkept playing with her hair, just to annoy her further. Levy sighed sadly at this.

\- You know I want to go, but-

a known voice called from the ground.

 - Levyyyy, darling! Let down you hair!

Levy shivered, and Lily stopped playing.

\- Speaking of the devil...

\- Shut it, Lily! You know mom can't see you speak.

She whispered, sushing the cat to her bed, and then pulled her blue hair through the window.

– Coming, dear Mom!

As her enormous hair fell into the ground's height. Minerva wrapped herself on it and waited as Levy used runes to give it strength – _Resistence Script_ , you see – to bring her up. Seeing the hooded figure stepping inside, the little girl welcomed her.

\- W-welcome home, mother. 

\- Ah, Levy! How do you manage to do that every single day without fail! It looks **absolutely** exhausting, darling. 

Minerva pulled the hood, revealing her silk raven hair, and a mischievous smile. The girl smiled back nervously.

\- Huh, i-it's not like that at all, mother.- she took the small basket from the blackhaired beauty, running downstairs to the kitchen.

\- Then why do you take forever to bring me up? I don't understand at all. - Minerva looked down from the staircase.

Levy's smile faded.

\- I'm...Sorry, mom- she whispered.

\- Geez, can't you get a joke, kitten? I'm not talking to you, oversized rat.

Minerva looked with disdain to Lily, earning a glare. “Tch. Evil witch", he thought.

\- I'm- I'm sorry mom.

Levy hid her tears while she took the things out of the basket, with her back to the frowning brunette. Reaching the kitchen level, Minerva replied with a sweet voice.

\- Don't need to excuse yourself _again_ , sweetie. Now, why don't you go start the dinner while I take a bath? I'm really dirty. Hugh, be grateful to be free to put your silky feet into the dirty ground outside. Outside is all about trouble.

She sang the words, playful, throwing her cloak at Levy. She smiled, pointing to her daughter to follow. Levy came up stairs with her, hesitant. She put her hood folded on her mother's bed and went to prepare a bath, while the raven woman chose her nightgown. After she fulled the tub with aromatic oils, she came back to the bedroom, carrying her hair within a thight grip. Looking at the back of the mumbling woman, Levy's mouth trembled twice before she made up her mind. Following Minerva to the bathroom, she started.

 

 

 

 

 

\- Well, mom! I- I would like to speak with you about somethin-

\- I'll be right back, sunshine, can't you wait a little bit? Can't you see how _**tired**_ mommy is from going sooo far to bring you the blueberries you love so much? I need to relax a bit! Start the dinner for me, will you?

Saying that, she closed the door, leaving a nervous Levy outside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
